


Traitor's Punishment/背信弃义

by AltesiaThone



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Character Death, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Spoilers, Trans Male Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22796452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltesiaThone/pseuds/AltesiaThone
Summary: 尤里斯一意孤行，不相信其他人的帮助。然而事情并不顺利。
Relationships: Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/Aelfric Dahlman
Kudos: 5





	Traitor's Punishment/背信弃义

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Traitor's Punishment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22782874) by [pepperbiscuit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperbiscuit/pseuds/pepperbiscuit). 



> 他们居然真的在这个游戏里放了一句“看来你很想受到惩罚”，太糟糕了。
> 
> 强制性关系，角色死亡，流血表现，介意的慎入！

尤里斯·莱克勒克站在他的朋友们面前，他那灰狼学级的伙伴们，这使他感到胃部不适。他不愿这么做，他更不能这么做。但同时，他又不得不这样做，只因他别无选择，只因他已经走了这么远，且再也没有回头的余地。  
他们三个被绑在一起，早已失去了知觉，尤里斯不确定要等多久才能让他们醒来，就像是度日如年般难受，而负罪感充斥在已然凝聚的时间里。想想看，当他们醒来之后，先会感到害怕，还是愤怒？毕竟这一切都是有迹可循的，关于他不光彩的那一面：尤里斯是一个叛徒，一个骗子，他会害得他们命丧黄泉。于是尤里斯试图说服自己，他们至少在短时间内会鄙视他，然后会因为自己透露出的细节而觉察出事情的真相，所以这并不困扰他，因为他有着希望，如果——不，该死，并没有什么如果！当他救了他们的命并阻止了阿尔法卢特，他们就会明白他需要这样做，以保证所有人的安全。那毕竟是他的工作，是他不能信任别人的原因。他不需要任何帮助，任何理解，什么都不需要。他所需要的只是他的伙伴们能活得好好的。所以，现在，他似乎在帮助阿尔法卢特，但是事实上，他是在等时机成熟。  
哈琵从昏迷中苏醒，睁开了她充满疑惑的眼睛。“我们到底在哪儿？”在她之后不久，康丝坦洁和巴鲁塔札尔也醒了过来。他们四下打量这房间，困惑和恐惧同时显现在他们的脸上。已经没有时间去思考下一步了，现在他只能采取行动。  
于是尤里斯很快装出一副熟悉的假笑，他表现得很自信，用他一如既往的幽默来掩饰他心中的恐惧。阿尔法卢特告诉尤里斯不要透露太多的计划，就好像他真的会听的那样，他一定要尽可能多地在简单的独白中透露细节，而他们需要尽可能多、尽可能快的了解全况，以便协助自己阻止这该死的仪式。他听到脚步声逐渐接近，是阿尔法卢特，他不会赞许尤里斯的行为，但他又能做什么？他不能伤害尤里斯，也不想为这个仪式浪费上好的血，他也不会杀尤里斯的人，因为现在，他还需要他的合作。  
“看来你很想受到惩罚，尤里斯。”哦，太可怕了。而他所能做的就是不在这时翻个戏剧性的白眼。  
“怎么，想威胁我？”他嘲笑道，“你对我也没什么可做的吧。”  
这是真的。他忍受了那么多的苦难，那么多的虐待。他能应付过去，他可以自己处理任何事情。至少，他是这么告诉自己的。  
“我知道，你凭一己之力熬过贫民窟的苦日子。”阿尔法卢特说话时，嘴角掠过一丝阴沉的微笑，向他靠近。尤里斯觉得喉咙里似有蝴蝶扑腾，出了什么事？他假意付出的太多了吗？他撒谎不够好吗？他几乎听不到阿尔法卢特的声音，而心怦怦直跳的声音又是那样震耳。阿尔法卢特一只手抚上尤里斯精致的脸庞，尤里斯几乎全身都僵硬起来，他暗中咬紧牙关。他不会自乱脚步的，如果阿尔法卢特没有发现真相，他也不会发现。  
“尤里斯，你知道我早就明白你的那些小心思，你暗中为教会做过的那些事，对吧？”  
他对这些话感到震惊，但更为震惊的是他脸上突然感受到的重击，这使他眼冒金星，低头发出幼兽般痛苦的呻吟。双手被强硬地扯到背后，而手腕上缠绕着绳子。他搞砸了，该死的！  
“很明显你在等着背叛我，可惜你没有想象中那么善于隐藏。”尤里斯被推倒在地，而他的伙伴们更加一头雾水。  
“你是真的要背叛他吗？”巴鲁塔札尔小声问道。  
“尤里斯，哈琵可以……”哈琵投来关切的目光，但是尤里斯摇了摇头，站了起来。  
“你错了，阿尔法卢特。我很抱歉，我曾不守信用，做了一些与你命令相悖的事。但要知道，我始终是你的一侧，而不是他们。我——”可惜阿尔法卢特用一记耳光打断了他。  
“别再狡辩了，没用。”他的声音很低，他的语气里有一种危险感，尤里斯甚至开始担心他会当场用利齿划开他的动脉，“让我们好好利用一下你那能说会道的小嘴如何？”  
尤里斯本想开个玩笑说这听起来真是糟糕，但还没来得及反应，他就被迫跪在了那冰冷的地上，他惊慌失措，正想张嘴问阿尔法卢特到底要干什么，但还没来得及开口，什么东西就塞进了他的嘴里，把他的下巴磕的生疼。  
“如果你咬下去，我会毫不犹豫地杀了你母亲和你的人民。”阿尔法卢特嘶嘶地说，“如果哈琵叹气，我也会这样做。”  
尤里斯闭上眼睛，拼命压抑住自己泛恶心的欲望，只希望自己可以就地消失。以前从没人敢对他做什么，但那毕竟是过去。他觉得阿尔法卢特粗暴地操进了他的喉咙，一股魔力在他身上涌动，他知道仪式正在开始。他的血液逐渐从身体里消失，而自己很快变得虚弱。一切都出了问题。他要死了，他的伙伴们也要死了，这都是他的错。阿尔法卢特操得更深了，他舒服地呻吟出一个名字，希特莉。他想复活的那个女人。那个恶心的混蛋假装尤里斯就是她，就算阿尔法卢特对她没有灵魂的死气身体做什么事，尤里斯都不会感到惊讶。他的左手扯着尤里斯的头发，前后拉着他的头，他野蛮地将性器捅入到未适应过异物的娇嫩喉管，狠狠碾着尤里斯的喉壁，像是想把那曾编织谎言与背叛的喉咙捅穿。尤里斯可以听到他的同伴们对阿尔法卢特大喊大叫，仿佛这会让他停下来一样。太过强烈集中的快感撩拨阿尔法卢特尽数缴械，他只好从可怜的男孩嘴里恋恋不舍地退出来，阿尔法卢特抽身而去，气喘吁吁地朝他一笑。  
“你看起来好像很生气。”  
尤里斯懒得回应，有什么意义？他的头因窒息而变得沉重，喉咙发炎般生疼，彻骨的寒冷透过他的全身。他听到左边传来一声闷响，康丝坦洁虚弱的倒在地上，泪痕布满了她美丽的脸庞，她看起来快要昏倒了。她快死了，他们都快死了。如果他曾求得帮助，就能让他人知道这里将会发生什么，至少此时有人会进来救他们。  
“我…没事的……我们都会没事的，我不会让你们死的。”他似乎在对自己的同伴们做出承诺，“该死的，我要杀了你这个混蛋！”  
“哦？你的精神还没崩溃？真是值得夸赞。”阿尔法卢特嘲讽道，他轻松地扯开尤里斯的外套，撕开他的衬衣，“我必须承认，我曾怀疑过你的性别，毕竟你看起来就像是个婊子，不过事到如今我依旧很惊讶。”  
也许把这么多精力放在愤怒和喊叫上是个坏主意，但尤里斯控制不住自己。“我不是个女人！”他喊道。他本想多说几句，但阿尔法卢特只是用手捂住了他的嘴，捏住他的胯骨，把自己用力顶进去。当阿尔法卢特将阴茎更为用力地捅进狭窄的甬道时，血液沿着他的腿根流到了后穴，让这场强奸看上去更为名副其实。他给了尤里斯一点喘息的时间，然后又一把将年轻的领导者重新抓回身前，狠狠碾过敏感点，引起尤里斯失态的尖叫。阿尔法卢特看起来似乎很高兴，直直操开他身体深处，同时又用小刀在男孩的大腿上留下印记，好让他发出更多的声音。细小的血珠从伤口渗出，尤里斯试图克制自己，但忍不住呻吟和哭泣，他的眼睫上挂着颤抖的泪珠。  
“尤里斯，我……”哈琵的声音颤抖着，但他又摇了摇头。  
“如果你这样做了，他会杀了我们的，恶魔和野兽会……不管怎样，它都会杀了我们的，啊——”尤里斯被托起，膝盖分得更开，按在他臀部的手迫使他沉下腰去，阿尔法卢特的阴茎成了他现在能感受到的全部，可怕的痛苦几乎都消失了，一次又一次的撞击中取而代之的是欢愉的快乐，而阿尔法卢特可以从他的声音中明显地听到这一点。  
“你喜欢这个吗？”阿尔法卢特嘲弄地问道。尤里斯本想呛回去说几句伤人的话，但最终都化成了绝望的呻吟和溢出的唾液。阿尔法卢特玩味着他的窘迫和羞耻，而他失血过多。这让人难以想象，但压倒性的快感使他无法言喻。他所能做的就是呻吟，以及迎合着阿尔法卢特的节奏献上自己的身体。该死，怎么会这样？他本应该打败阿尔法卢特，救出他的朋友，然后离开这里，越远越好。但事实相反，在他最亲密的朋友们慢慢死去的时候，他却被当成了一个该死的泄欲工具。  
他彻底失败了。  
他发出一声尖锐的呜咽声，颤抖着试图向前挣脱着非人的暴行。可惜阿尔法卢特没给他这个机会，他被操得发晕，他能感觉到他的意识开始逐渐涣散，而罪魁祸首却要将他彻底贯穿。承受不住的高潮让他哭噎着射了出来，而阿尔法卢特则在他的深处用滚烫的精液烙下了印记。  
“你令我感到恶心。”阿尔法卢特抽身离去，顺便整理了下自己的衣物。尤里斯躺在冰冷的石头地板上，无边的绝望使得他抬不起头。  
“至少……”至少我救了母亲和我的部下，他想，“至少他们是安全的……”  
阿尔法卢特笑了：“哦，我可怜天真的尤里斯，他们早就不在了。但假装他们活着这一点来操纵你实在是很有意思。”  
尤里斯内心的愤怒、绝望和仇恨在嘶吼着让他做点什么，可他甚至没有办法站起来。他只是用手撑着冰凉的地板，眼里满是泪水。“这不可能，不……”  
“现在，尤里斯，去完成你的工作吧：死去。然后希特莉很快就会回到我的身边。”  
尤里斯再次试图站起来，但眼前的漆黑完全占据了一切，他狼狈的倒在地上，任凭白色的污浊与鲜红的血液流尽。  
“不该是这样的。”这是他昏倒前的最后一句话。


End file.
